percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Union
Camp Union is a camp designated to protect and train the children of the all gods and their descendants. It is the European counterpart to camps like Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter & Hotel Valhalla. History In ancient times after the fall of Troy, Aeneas, the demigod son of Venus, led the surviving Trojans into exile in Italy, then finding a new civilization which eventually became Rome. Their culture became more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike which the gods eventually adopted; producing demigods different from those conceived by their Greek aspects. A rivalry developed between Greek and Roman demigods which subsequently lead to many conflicts over the millennia. The last of these wars mirrored the mortal's civil war of the 1860s. Because of the tremendous death toll, the gods decided to completely separate their children to avoid further bloodshed by weaving the Mist so thickly that the two rival groups forgot each other and would ensure that it would remain so ever since. Another story of the founding of Rome is the story of Romulus and Remus. They were the twin sons of Rhea Silvia, who served the goddess Vesta as a priestess, and they were wanted dead under the decree of their uncle Amulius, the king. Rhea put the two boys in a river, the Tiber River, and they floated down to the lair of Lupa the wolf. The two were trained by Lupa and became very great warriors. It is also to be remembered that they were the sons of Mars. They decided to find a new place, safe from the horrid king. This would later be called Rome, named after Romulus. In a fight about the setting of borders, Remus was killed by Romulus in anger. Chiron, Lupa, and most others who also knew of this swore upon the River Styx never to speak of it. Even after Hera/Juno had violated the agreement by revealing Jason Grace to the Greeks and Percy Jackson to the Romans, Chiron wanted to keep this promise. He broke it, only when he was forced to tell the story to the campers during a War Council meeting. According to Jason, the campers are more disciplined, formal, and warlike like their gods. Lupa is a harsh trainer who respects only the strong. In addition, campers are not only comprised of demigods but also legacies. Known Campers The Roman demigods are sent by their parents at a certain age to a building known as the Wolf House where they are found by Lupa. If she judges them worthy, she takes them to the Roman camp where they are eventually marked with the symbol of their godly parent and the initials SPQR. For each year they stay, they receive a bar line underneath their tattoos similar to the Greek demigods who get a bead to their necklaces every year they spend at Camp Half-Blood. *Jason Grace, son of Jupiter (sent to Camp Half-Blood by Hera) (deceased) *Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon (brought to the camp by Juno) *Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona *Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto *Frank Zhang, legacy of Poseidon and son of Mars *Dakota, son of Bacchus *Michael Kahale, son of Venus *Leila, daughter of Ceres *Claudia, legacy of Mercury *Blaise, son of Vulcan *Lavinia Asimov *Hank *Jacob *Larry *Bobby *Nathan *Marcus * Gwen (Formerly) * Octavian, legacy of Apollo (deceased) * Bryce Lawrence, legacy of Orcus (banished from and reinstated to the legion, now deceased) *Shen Lun, legacy of Poseidon (deceased) *Michael Varus, son of Janus (deceased) *Unnamed Son of Mercury mentioned by Ma Gasket in The Lost Hero (deceased) , a camper and former praetor]] Roman Gods The Roman aspects of their gods were different from the aspects of the Greeks. The following is a row of their gods: *Cloacina (No Greek counterpart) *Brittania *Gallia *Hispania *Germania *Asia *Lybia *Roma Structural Society Camp Jupiter has a complex societal structure, consisting of the praetors, cohorts, centurions, senators, legionnaires, and probatio. Praetor The praetors are the two elected leaders of Camp Jupiter. There can only be a maximum of two at all times, although that rule has been broken twice now. Current Praetors *Hazel Levesque, Fifth Cohort *Frank Zhang, Fifth Cohort (field promotion) Former Praetors *Michael Varus, Fifth Cohort (deceased) *Percy Jackson, Fifth Cohort (resigned) *Jason Grace, Fifth Cohort (resigned, deceased) *Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Unknown Cohort (resigned) Cohorts Like the cabins of Camp Half-Blood, cohorts are where the campers are divided and placed in. There are five cohorts. Each cohort has 4 barracks of 10 bunks. When Percy arrived at the camp they had roughly 200 members of the legion. The first and second Cohorts are the most esteemed while the fifth is considered to be the least honored. Campers traditionally receive their place in the cohorts through family recommendation letters but also can be given acceptance by a centurion's personal recommendation. First Cohort Called the pride of Camp Jupiter, the First Cohort takes campers with the best reference letters. Second Cohort Like the First Cohort, the Second Cohort take campers with the best recommendation letters though it may not be as esteemed as the first. Third Cohort Little is known about the Third Cohort except that it is a moderately good cohort. Fourth Cohort Little is known about the Fourth Cohort except that it’s a step up from the Fifth. Their animal is the wolf. Fifth Cohort , a praetor]] The campers with the worst or no reference letters join the Fifth Cohort. They were the most esteemed Cohort until they lost the Eagle in the 1980s. As Jason became a praetor, he was bringing back the honor of the cohort, until he switched camps. Fortunately, the Fifth is redeemed when Percy, Hazel, and Frank brought the Eagle back. Centurion Centurions are the leaders of the cohorts, similar to the Head Counselors at Camp Half Blood. They serve as the Senators at the Senate House. Each Cohort has two Centurions. Known Centurions *Michael Kahale (Centurion of the First Cohort) *Octavian (Former Centurion of the First Cohort) *Larry (Centurion of the Second Cohort) *Hank (Centurion of the Third Cohort) *Leila (Centurion of the Fourth Cohort) *Dakota (Former Centurion of the Fifth Cohort) *Hazel Levesque (Former Centurion of the Fifth Cohort) *Jason Grace (Former Centurion of the Fifth Cohort) *Gwendolyn (Former Centurion of the Fifth Cohort) *Frank Zhang (Former Centurion of the Fifth Cohort) *Lavina (Centurion of the Fifth Cohort) *Marcus (Cohort Unknown) *Nathan (Cohort Unknown) Senators Ten Senators are elected yearly. To qualify you must be at camp for 5 years. Senators go to discuss problems that arise. They include the Centurions, along with the Praetors. The only known Senator that wasn't a Centurion or a Praetor was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, who served as Pluto's ambassador. Probatio Probatio are campers who have not yet proven themselves. To prove themselves they need to have done a year of service or prove themselves with an act of valor and bravery to become a full member of the legion. Legionnaires Although an official name for these demigods has not been found, the legionnaires are those who have passed Probatio and are now official members of the legion. Messengers Messengers deliver messages to the Praetor(s). Some campers with a good letter could get them special jobs like legion messenger. Messengers are exempt from the grunt work like digging ditches or conjugating Latin verbs. Medics Medics help out injured legionnaires. They use nectar, ambrosia, and unicorn draught to heal the injured legionnaires. They were seen helping Gwen after Octavian tried to kill her and before she came back to life again as a result of Thanatos' capture by Gaea and her giant children. Known Locations General Location Camp Jupiter is located in the Oakland Hills, South of Berkeley, and Near San Francisco. The main entrance is the Caldecott maintenance service tunnel, which is at the westerly edge of the camp. This is where new recruits are expected to be received. The tunnel was collapsed when Percy Jackson, pursued by two gorgons, fled into camp. A sentry blocked to tunnel to buy him time, and to slow down the pursuing gorgons. Field of Mars ]] Where the campers have their War Games, marching drills, and the occasional monster hunting. Every War Game, the legionnaires build a new fort so that they never have the same challenge twice. The field has many trenches and hidden tunnels. New Rome Where retired Roman legionnaires can live, go to college, get married, and start a life. There are many different shops there and a bustling nightlife. The Forum, Coliseum, Senate House, and Circus Maximus are located in New Rome. At the south end of New Rome lies "The Lake", which is connected to "Little Tiber". Temple Hill Temple Hill is where all the temples to the Roman gods are located. The most important temples are Temple of Bellona, Pluto's Shrine, Temple of Mars, Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus and Temple of Mercury. There are also shrines for Neptune and Janus. Jason Grace was also planning on having temples and shrines built for the minor gods like Kymopoleia, Apollo, Potina, and Quirinus. After his death at the hands of emperor Caligula, Jason had Apollo (turned human) and Meg McCaffrey do it for him. Garden of Bacchus It is a garden which is located on the top of a hill in New Rome. It may or may not be dedicated to Bacchus. The garden also happens to be Reyna's favorite spot. Principia The Principia is the headquarters of the Praetors. The Praetors meet at the principia to discuss important matters. Trivia *Camp Jupiter is harsher and stricter than Camp Half-Blood, the same traits the Romans were perceived to attain after they invaded and conquered the Greek Isles. *In ancient times, the Greeks showed love of art, beauty, and gentleness; whereas the Romans showed the traits of being strict, disciplined, and warlike demonstrated throughout the books. Unlike the Romans though, the campers at Camp Jupiter appear to have little respect for the Greeks until both were reconciled with the deposition of the Athena Parthenos at Camp Half-blood. *Camp Jupiter was originally located in San Francisco to possibly keep watch on the Titan's base in Mount Othrys, but due to the Earthquake of 1906, the camp relocated to the east side of the Bay Area. *While Jason claims to be the Praetor of the First Legion in The Lost Hero, Camp Jupiter is only made up of the Twelfth. This was later revealed to be because he had made an attempt to get it changed to the First Legion before he was taken to Camp Half-Blood. *Unlike Camp Half-Blood, non-demigods are among the actual camp force, as long as they are Legacies. *Even though the Fifth Cohort is considered the worst, it has brought in four known praetors: Jason, Percy, Frank, and Michael Varus. *Camp Jupiter is in the West because the East is considered bad luck and within the Greek sphere of influence. *While Camp Half-Blood defended Manhattan, Camp Jupiter attacked Mount Othrys, working together without realizing it. *Hazel states that, if needed to, the entire camp could be torn down, moved, and reassembled in three to four days due to the amount of campers, and their building skills. *While members of Camp Jupiter are said to wear a purple t-shirt (similar to the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt), none of the characters from Camp Jupiter were seen wearing one in their official pictures, until Viria made new official art. *Despite Camp Jupiter mainly consisting of Roman demigods and Roman legacies, they appear to allow Greek legacies into the camp as well, as they did in the case of Shen Lun, legacy of Poseidon. It is possible they are unable to tell the difference. *Unlike Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter considers fauns to be homeless monsters who are not allowed to work for the camp or search the world to recruit demigods. *Camp Jupiter's societal structure appears to be modeled after the Roman Republic, with the praetors being the highest ranking in the camp. This is actually a major flaw, as back in the days of the Republic, the praetors were second in ranking to the consuls, who were considered the highest ranking magistrates. *According to Apollo, the campers drown a lot. *Rick Riordan first announced that the camp will appear in The Tyrant's Tomb in his tour for The Ship of the Dead. *Hazel mentions in The Son of Neptune that each of the five cohorts can house up to twenty legionnaires, leading to the conclusion that the camp can house roughly two hundred demigods and legacies at a time. Gallery Camp Jupiter.jpg|Camp Jupiter's shirt Camp Jupiter GN.png References fr:Camp Jupiter